DRAM devices may be found in many electronic devices/systems. Multiple DRAM devices are commonly co-located on modules such as dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs). High bandwidth memory (HBM) is a memory technology that provides a wide word memory access in a single device. The Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) published an updated HBM specification JED235A in 2016 (www.jedec.org).